UN DÍA DE COMPRAS
by JoSamm
Summary: En un día en el que Alice me lleva a compras que podría pasar... Es mi primera historia espero que les guste ONE-SHOT


**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO A STEPHENIE MEYER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA POR LO MIENTRAS ES SOLO UN ONE-SHOT**

* * *

**Un día de compras**

Hola me llamo Isabella me gusta que me llamen Bella tengo 17 años y soy de estatura mediana, cabello castaño, ojos cafés chocolate y pálida, tengo dos amigas ellas son Rosalie es un poco más alta que yo, cabello rubio, piel pálida al igual que la mía y ojos color azul ,también esta es Alice es bajita, cabello corto, ojos cafés y su piel es igual que la mía, a ellas les encantan las compras, bueno aunque Alice es adicta a las compras ya que su familia es de dinero a la igual que la de Rosalie la mía esta e regular no es rica ni pobre así pero regresando al tema a mi no me gustaba las compras ….

Estaba preparándome para salir con las chicas, cuando se oyeron que tocaron la puerta y baje corriendo. Abrir la puerta encontrándome con una Alice sonriente en eso como no vi a Rosalie la empecé a buscar y estaba en el carro de Alice era Porsche911turbo Amarillo…

-Lista!?- me pregunto Alice

-si –dije con indiferencia

-oh! Vamos no es tan malo a y por cierto siento que va a pasar algo que cambiara nuestras vidas

-siempre dices eso Al-conteste

-Pero hora si estoy segura- dijo segura de sí misma

- a ok –dije un poco miedosa

-Entonces vámonos- me agarro de la mano y me empezó a jalar al auto y me subí en la parte de atrás mientras esta Alice se subía en el asiento del conductor y Rosalie en el del Piloto

-Hola Bella! –dijo Ross

-Hola Ross! –dije yo

-bueno si hola basta de saludos y vámonos -en eso empezó a arrancar el auto para irnos oigan quieren oír música! –Rosalie y yo no miramos y le dijimos al mismo tiempo

-si! –así que prendió el estéreo y estaba la canción que tanto nos encantaba Soy así de Carla Medina hay bueno me gustaría ser cantante…. Y así empezamos a cantar

¿Porque, necesito encajar

en un mundo que yo no invente?

Explíquenme

One, two three four

Ya sé que no soy de esas chicas

Que aceptan que le digan

Que deben hacer

Si soy así

lo que importa es lo

que hay en tu interior

Estoy a gusto como soy

Basta no me exijan mas

no me traten de moldear

soy así

no voy a cambiar

Ya no me molesten más

no me quieran transformar

soy así

no voy a cambiar

Termino la canción cuando habíamos llegado al centro comercial hay ya viene mi infierno personal a esta Alice le encantaba ir a todas las tiendas casi las dejaba bacías claro a la moda se vestía ella al igual que Rosalie bueno y yo más o menos no me importara lo que dijeran de mi.

Bajamos del carro, Alice no dejaba de dar pequeños saltitos de lo emocionada que estaba pero si sentía algo extraño en mí estomago

-Bueno hay que ir primero a Gucci, Guess, Levi's….. –entonces la interrumpí

-si ya sabemos de todos modos vamos a ir a todas las tiendas del centro comercial –entonces Alice me saco la lengua como niña pequeña, Rosalie y yo reímos ante el acto que hizo

-Bueno chicas hay que apurarnos vale! –dijo Rosalie

-Oh! Si vamos- y me jalaron adentro del centro comercial o empezara mi infierno….

Tres horas después….

-chicas estoy cansadísima –dije sentándome en una banca que había, ellas se sentaron a mi lado

-hay Bella no aguantas nada –dijo Alice, yo la mire como si estuviera loca

-bueno este perdón señorita solo que hemos estado de allá para acá desde que llegamos mire mi reloj- como hace tres horas y nos hemos probando casi todo –dije con sarcasmo

-oh! Chicas y si vamos por un helado? –dijo Rosalie –vale!-dijimos Alice y yo

-Bueno vamos!

Fuimos caminando así la peletería llegamos y me empezamos a pedir el helado:

-me da uno de vainilla en cono –dijo Alice

-a mi uno de chocolate igual en cono–dejo Rosalie

-y uno de fresa y también en cono–dije yo me encantaba ese sabor

-o claro señoritas –nos dijo el señor de los helados haciendo los helados-aquí tienen-dijo dándonos

-¿cuánto es? –Rosalie

-Son 15 pesos señoritas –dijo

-Tenga –dijo Alice sacando un billete de a 20 –quédese con el cambio

-gracias! –Rosalie

Íbamos caminando hacia los jardines cuando choque con un chico haciendo que me cayera yo y encima el helado

-Oh! Lo siento tanto –me dijo alzándome cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa qu….- entonces me quede hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes esmeralda, entonces me di cuenta que era medio alto, cabello cobrizo, su piel era blanca no tanto como la mía era realmente guapo oh que estás diciendo Bella -

-o no fue mi culpa lo siento –dijo sonriendo poniéndome nerviosa

- no...No... Fue tu culpa soy un poco torpe enserio –dije sonrojándome

-oh vamos se ensucio tu ropa ven deja les dijo a mis amigos lo que paso y vuelvo no crees que te vayas a ir sin que te compre un cambio de ropa –dijo el

-o no te preocupes de todos modos tengo que ir con mis amigas, ahí conseguiré con ellas algo que ponerme –dije yo

- o eso no solo de manera en que me disculpo –dijo

-bueno sí, claro –dije ya

-bueno espérame aquí –dijo y yo solo asentí

En eso vi que Alice y Rosalie me estaban buscan ya que ellas se habían seguido caminando entonces les hice una seña para que me vieron y vi como suspiraban aliviadas y vinieron corriendo así mi.

-¿dónde te metiste? –me preguntaron estas, en eso voltearon a ver mi blusa y estaba llena de helado de fresa entonces me dijeron horrorizadas -¿Qué te paso?

- A ver chicas lo que me paso es que choque con un chico y pues me caí haciéndome que me cayera el helado encima y pues…..-iba a continuar hablando cuando Rosalie me corto

-este te dejo aquí sin pedirte disculpas ni nada –dijo Rosalie

- no esté –pero me cortaron otra vez

- me las va a pagar ese chico que no hizo nada… -empezaron a decir cosas que no eran ciertas entonces como no me hacían caso me aclare la voz y dije

- CHICHAS! – ellas voltearon a verme al igual que las personas que estaban cerca de nosotras, al momento me sonroje pero luego me gire a verlas y les dije- el si fue un gran caballero solo que fue a decirles a sus amigos que lo esperaran por dijo que me iba a comprar algo para que me pusiera y no fuera así de manchada en la playera-dije

-oh ya lo sentimos –dijeron Rosalie y Alice a la vez

-ok –entonces volteé cuando vi que el chico que venia con otros dos atrás de el uno era estatura mediana, de cabello rubio, ojos azules como los de Rosalie, su piel era blanca como la del chico que me tiro el helado, no era muy musculoso pero ni tan flaco y había otro chico más alto que todos, musculoso, ojos eran cafés claro, cabello castaño y piel como la de Rosalie este venia sonriendo haciendo unos lindos hoyuelos.

-mmm… bueno venia para lo de la playera –dijo sonriendo

-oh… claro bueno vamos ahí –señale una tienda deportiva de Adidas –solo cómprame una y ya no pasa nada

- o bueno no me he presentado que caballerosidad la mía me llamo Edward –dijo dándome la mano, gustosamente yo aceptándola- y ellos son mis amigos el que está aquí a mi derecha –era el alto musculoso –se llama Emmet y el de mi izquierda –era el rubio –es Jasper

- me toca a mi presentarme un gusto conocerlos –dije dándoles la mano a cada uno –me llamo Isabella pero me gusta que me llamen Bella y estas son mi amiga la rubia se llama Rosalie y mi amiga la bajita es Alice–dije señalándolas

- un gusto conocerlas –dijeron los tres haciendo que me sonrojara

- bueno Edward vamos por la playera- dije yo

-o claro bueno chicos horita vengo – les dijo Edward

-claro te esperamos- dijeron ellos

-bueno chicas se quedan aquí horita vengo vale

-oh claro Bella –dijo Rosalie

Me fui con Edward hacia la tienda pero el me dijo

-o no Bella vamos a otra tienda y te compras una linda vale –dijo-

-O no te molestes enserio sólo cómprame una cualqui….-me puso su dedo en la boca para que me callara-

-No Bella vamos a otra tienda –dijo

-Bueno ya que –dije rendida ante lo dicho

-bueno vamos a y después te comprare el helado que se te cayo –dijo Edward

- o no Edward ya es mucho enserio –dije yo ya roja como un jitomate de la vergüenza

- es enserio así que vamos –dijo haciendo que entrara a la tienda de Gucci, entonces a una muchacha le llamo la atención y dijo

-en que lo puedo ayudar –dijo la muchacha coqueteándole pues quien se cree esta…. Que dices Bella deja de decir esas cosas-

-bueno este me podria enseñar sus playeras azules, que le combinen a esta amiga–dijo señalándome hay como me gustaría que no solo fuéramos amigos… otra vez Bellas pensando en cosas que no hay deberás lo acabas de conocer, pero entonces me quede pensativa playera azul? Ni siquiera le deje el color horita le pregunto-

-mmm… claro –dijo mirando hacia unos estantes de la parte de atrás –sígame por aquí –moviéndose ¿sexy? ¿Enserio? ¿Soportar esto? Bueno ya que dije bufando entonces me acorde de lo que iba a decir-

-oye playera azul ni siquiera te dije el color –dije un poco confusa

- Así solo que bueno…. –estaba ¿nervioso? No ha de ser mi imaginación –te combina el azul además traías una playera azul –al momento me sonroje-

- claro –sonreí toda sonrojada

-vean aquí está todo las playeras –en eso una de las chicas que atendían igual ahí la llamo – o espérenme vuelvo en un segundo, si quieren vayan escogiendo –sonrió muy seductoramente, esto ya me está dando asco.

-bueno a escoger –dijo revisándolas –me gusta esta y a ti –dijo señalándome una playera azul con cuello de u, manga corta y en el centro decía I love my boyfriend ósea yo amo a mi novio y abajo unos muñequitos besándose –

-se está linda pero…. –lo pensé pero se lo dije –no tengo novio

- aaaa ya ok bueno esa de allá….. –Pero lo corte-

-con que sabes de moda eee? –dije mirándolo interrogante

-no solo que…. –se quedo callado pero luego hablo cambiando de tema – bueno esa te gusto-

-voltee a verla y era una playera azul manga corta y abajo había una muñequita con un moño negro –me encanta en serio –dije yo –

- bueno solo ve tu talla y vamos y la pagamos vale –dijo mirándome-

-claro –fui hacia el estante que estaba a mi derecha y busque mi talla, una vez que me voltee atrás de mi estaba Edward y di un pequeño saltito del susto -oh! Me asustaste-dije yo

-lo siento, bueno ya elegiste tu talla –dijo mirándome –claro vamos

-me llevo a caja y la pago y por curiosidad vi cuando costaba ya que aquí era un poco cara la ropa a mi no me gustaba que me compraran cosas caras y vi que esa playera solo costaba 500 pesos entonces me acerque al oído de Edward y le dije –está muy cara ¿no?

-entonces me miro y sonrió – o no claro que no tu solo acéptala y ya –dijo tranquilamente

- gracias no deberías hacer esto –dije mirándolo con sinceridad-

- no es enserio ya te lo dije fue mi culpa así que terminamos de pagar y vamos por el helado- yo solo asentí –a pero primero te cambias tu playera eee

Termino de pagar y fuimos hacia los baños para que me la cambiara en eso pensé para que ya no me comprara el helado escaparme que mal que ya no lo iba a ver en eso sol me quede en mis pensamientos-

-bueno te espero aquí a fuera y vamos después que salgas vamos por el helado vale? –yo solo asentí y me metí al baño cuando llegue me puse la playera y me quite la otra poniéndola en la bolsa en que estaba la otra y me puse la otra, me quede un rato pensando en que hacer para escaparme haci que Salí, y como no lo vi me iba por otro lado cuando alguien me grito –BELLA! ESPERA! –y voltee al momento dándome cuenta que los que estaban cercas también volteaban, haciéndome sonrojar, me di cuenta que era Edward que estaba en la salida de una tienda de tenis, cuando llego cercas de mi me pregunto- ¿a dónde ibas? ¿Te estabas escapando? –dijo

- claro que no solo que no te vi y pues pensé que ya te habías ido y pues al ver que no estabas me iba ir pero estas aquí –dije señalándolo yo ojala que se lo creyera no soy buena mintiendo-

-crees que te dejaría aquí –cuando iba a contestar el se contesto –no Bella yo soy todo un caballero y nunca dejaría a una dama así es de mala educación –termino diciendo, entonces me di cuenta que aunque todavía no lo conocía del todo me había enamorado de el –

- claro, bueno vamos por el helado vale –dije yo

-oh claro así me cuentas de tu vida y yo de la mía ¿sí? –dijo mirándome con la ceja alzada

-ok, vamos

Fuimos así la heladería que estaba cercas en ese tiempo fuimos en silencio pero uno cómodo no incomodo, cuando llegamos a heladería vimos una mesa sola para dos y nos fuimos a sentar, llegamos y Edward le hablo a una chica de las que atendía-

-buenas tardes que les ofrezco de helado –dijo ella entonces la mire y se veía gentil no era como la otra chica de la tienda de ropa, esta era diferente

- a claro, me tares un helado de cono de fresa por favor –dije yo

- y a ¿usted? – miro a Edward

- igual que la señorita un helado de fresa en cono madamas que al mío en la parte de arriba le pone chocolate –dijo

-claro –dijo anotándolo en una libretita, luego nos miro –en un momento se los traigo estense a gusto mientras se los traemos

Entonces el me dijo –bueno cuéntame de tu vida ¿vale? –dijo sonriéndome

-ok no es tan gran cosa mi vida es aburrida, pero bueno después me cuentas la tuya ¿va? –dije yo

-claro –sonriendo torcidamente

-bueno tengo 17 años…. –y así le empecé a contar mi vida y gustos hubo un momento en el que me detuve porque había traído los helado y empezamos a comerlos, seguí contándole mi vida después el me conto la suya y sus gustos cuando termino me di cuenta que teníamos muchos gustos en común a él le encantaba la música clásica al igual que a mí era la que más me gustaba que tocaba el piano, yo tocaba la guitarra de hecho me dijo que quería aprender a tocar la guitarra dijo que le enseñara yo solo le dije que cuando quisiera le enseñaba, también me dijo que le encantaba leer, a mí también me gustaba leer y su libro favorito al igual que el mío era el de Romeo y Julieta y Cumbres Borrocosas y varias cosas más, entonces por curiosidad vi la hora de mi teléfono y vi que eran la 7:00pm y entonces me asuste porque no me habían marcado esta Alice y Rosalie

-es bien tarde –le dije

-entonces el igual miro su reloj y me dijo – si se no paso el tiempo verdad bueno vamos deja paga y nos vamos vale –solo asentí, el se paro para ir a la caja a pagar y lo acompañe entonces salimos de la heladería y me dijo –bueno supongo que vamos a buscar a tus amigas y yo a mis amigos ¿no?

-si vamos –entonces buscamos por todas partes y no las veía entonces me preocupe, voltee a ver a Edward y se veía nervioso y estaba sudando así que le dije – ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco mal

-si solo que quiero decirte algo, no te vayas a enojar ¿sí? –Solo asentí- pero vamos a un lugar mas privado

Salimos afuera del centro comercial, donde había un gran parque iluminado en el medio había una fuente toda iluminada, nos fuimos a sentar a unas bancas que estaban cercas de la fuente.

-bueno ya dime lo que me querías decir –mire a mi alrededor y vi que había varias parejas, pero no preste atención y me voltee a verlo-

-este como decirte –dijo nervioso, yo solo lo vi confundida porque estaría así-

-bueno te diré algo me gusta y mucho –eso me dejo en shock –se que apenas nos acabamos de conocer pero desde que te vi me enamore de ti fue un sentimiento cuando te toco siento pasar una corriente eléctrica, me hipnotizan tus ojos verdes esmeraldas mientras estuvimos platicando hace rato me di cuenta de lo especial que eres, bueno única –termino diciendo

-yo estaba en completo shock no sabía que palabra articular-

-entenderé si no me quieres –bajo la cabeza, y yo apenas salía del shock –pero… -corte yo

-no si me gustas también cuando te vi me enamore de ti de tus hermosos ojos esmeralda, tan caballeroso pensé como se podria fijar en mi una chica normal y corriente podria conseguirse a alguien mejor no, y luego que terminamos de hablar me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti ya lo estaba solo que no lo había aceptado –termine diciendo entonces me agarro de la cara y me beso en los labios era un beso lleno de amor y ternura, era lento parecía que estaban destinados a estar juntos, cuando nos separamos me voltee y vi que estaban mis amigas besándose igual con los amigos de Edward esta Alice estaba con Jasper y esta Rosalie con Emmet entonces me acorde de las palabras que había dicho Alice al "_siento que va a pasar algo que cambiara nuestras vidas" _al recordarlo sonreí a mí misma.

-esto no ha sido formal así que ¿quieres ser mi novia preciosa dama? –me pregunto

-claro mi apuesto caballero –para después volver a besarnos y desde ahí supe que mi vida cambiaria para siempre y siempre seriamos él y yo un para siempre y todo por UN DIA DE COMPRAS…

FIN

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA VERDAD NO SABIA SI SUBIRLA, PERO ME ARME DE VALOR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SI NO LOS CONSEJOS, SON BIEN BIENVENIDOS. Y SI QUIEREN UNA CONTINUACIÓN ME DICEN.**

**JO**


End file.
